brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley
" Strength and power blind those who do not know how to use it," "But there is always one thing I can count '' on, control."-'' Brett to Nick in The New Adventures 5 Brett Blakley Is the Main Protagonist of The Brett Blakley stories and The Brett Blakley Stories, The New Adventures. He is taken under the wing of Tim Allender and becomes an expert fighter for the S.S.C 'Background' Story 1-The Beginning : Brett Blakley starts out as a normal kid who just wants to blend in and be normal like the rest of the kids around him. He is able to do so until Random Kid yells out that Machine is coming. Machine is able to capture Brett and before Brett gets beat up, he is saved by Tim Allender who fights Machine with a book. Machine leaves and Tim and Brett quickly become friends. Brett starts to become more popular and begins to work as Tim's apprentice. He later learns that Machine has a group of kids who help him beat up others. Story 2- Breaking, Machine: Brett starts out doing 120 pushups for Tim and other workouts. He is later attacked by Random Kid (Who tries to beat him up). Brett easily overpowers him and asks why he attacked him. Random Kid then tells Brett that THEM is coming back. Brett tells this to Tim and it is revealed that Machine must be returning with a larger group of kids than what was expected. Brett and Tim got a small group of S.S.C members to help them fight Machine's group. The fight began and it was eventually clear that both groups were evenly matched. Machine stopped the fight and called out Tim for a last battle. They started fighting and it was clear that Tim was losing. Brett got into the fight and was able to fight off Machine and defeat him. Shortly after this, Tim tells Brett that this is the last time he will see him. Tim doesn't explain why and Brett is saddened over this. Tim tells Brett not to mourn for his disappearence and Brett promises he wont. He later finds a note from Tim that says: "Good bye Brett, you were great to me." After this, Brett begins looking for his own apprentice. Story 3- New Age of Heroes: Brett is seen training his new apprentice George with little sucess. George is unable to do enough pushups to please Brett at all. Brett tries to get George to relize that he is not strong and that he should quite, but George refuses. Later that day, Brett spots that his friend The Random Kid was being bullied by Jack. Brett easily takes Jack down and is praised for his good deed. During some of George's training, Brett begins to reflect on the history of THEM and the S.S.C so George can become more informed. Later that day, Eliminator tries to ambush Brett and George. Eliminator has the upper hand for the entire fight and he is able to knock out both Brett and George. Brett then reveals that Eliminator used to be his best friend until he destroyed a camera holding pictures of Eliminator's now dead parents. Story 4- Old Enemy: Brett tells George that he has come a long way in his training and they practice some more. Later that day Brett gets very angry when more kids pick on him, but George is able to calm him down a bit. After this, Brett wasn't feeling to well so he stayed home alot and just thought to himself. He made himself comfortable in The Alley and began to fall into An S.S.C coma. Once in the coma, Brett learned that Eliminator was going to attack Brett with all his strength this time. And he was not going to let them go free. Eliminator then tackled Brett and they started to fight. The fight went outside and Brett began to lose. Luckily, George was able to knock out Eliminator with a rock and save the day. Brett later explains that he and Eliminator used to be best friends until he broke a camera containing pictures of his now deceased parents. Story 5- A New Threat: Brett runs into Jack who has been working out and getting ready for a rematch. They are about to fight but Brett has to leave to meet up with George. Once with George, they began to start some practice fighting and George begins to show more promise. Brett even admits that George is probably stronger than Machine now. Later that day, Brett tells George some of his past and other information. Brett later falls into an S.S.C coma and gets a message from Jack explaining his intentions. After the coma is over, Brett and George are attacked by Jack and the fight begins. Jack begins to go to Brett's friend's houses and tries to hurt them, but Brett stops him before he can. George tries to fight Jack but he isn't strong enough. Jack eventually knocked George unconscious before Brett was able to take him down. Jack then surrenders but promises to come back. Story 6- Deadly Day: Brett thinks it is time to present real threats to George. George is easily able to take down a bully and that pleases Brett. Brett fell into an S.S.C coma later that day and got a message from Corruption claiming that he was Machine. Brett went into hiding but he was soon found by Machine who just showed up to scare Brett. Corruption then entered the house and told Machine to go. Brett then relized Corruption only claimed to be Machine so Brett would be scared. Brett and Corruption started to fight and it led to them rolling into a lake. Brett nearly drowned but George was able to dive in and save him. Brett did the same for George later in the fight. Soon, George was hurt to badly to continue fighting so it was up to Brett to defeat Corruption. The fight then went to The Park. Brett was able to evade Corruption by swinging and climbing to the top of a building. Corruption tried the same but he slipped and was badly injured when he fell. Brett and George helped Corruption to the hospital where he would recover. But it was clear he wouldn't mess with them again. Story 7- Evil Leader: Brett begins to take out all his anger on kids that are picking on him. George tries to calm him down but it doesn't work. Brett becomes so upset that he even pushes a kid into a lake on his way home. George tries to cheer Brett up but it doesn't work. Brett gets so angry at George that he punches him hard in the stomach. After this, Brett gets a note from Jack saying that he is going to go to Brett's friend: Tye's house and beat him up. The note says that Brett better hurry. Brett jumps into action and has trouble finding Tye's house. When Brett arrives, Tye has already been beaten up and he is hanging over his own pool. The rope keeping him there starts to rip and Brett relizes he must hurry. Brett gets even more angry and he easily takes down Jack. Brett finally snaps when George thinks that Brett was the one that beat him up. Brett attacks George and tells him that they are not friends anymore. Brett then goes to The Alley and is met by a strange being calling himself Darkness. Brett explains that he is using anger alot and he is hurting others because of it. Darkness tells Brett that he is much stronger when he uses anger and he reminds Brett that all the people picking on him deserve to be beat up by him. Brett refuses at first but Darkness begins to persuade him so much that Brett eventually gives in. Brett then becomes the new bully of the school who will stop at nothing to get revenge and take total control of the school and beyond. Story 8- Darkness Abound: Brett begins to hurt everyone who had ever picked on him before. George and his new girlfriend tell him to stop but he doesn't listen. Darkness later tells Brett to hurt Samantha but Brett refuses. Later that day, Brett has a dream where he is fighting the old Brett (Called light Brett) and he is Dark Brett. They could both survive intence senarios and hurt eachother badly. They seemed equal in fighting skills until Dark Brett pounded Light Brett into the Earth. Light Brett declaired that he knew Dark Brett would be good again. But Dark Brett denied it. Light Brett was then killed by multiple catastrophes around him. Brett then woke up from his dream and reported to Darkness that he had destroyed the rest of his light. Story 9- Fight of the Friends: Brett meets with Darkness for a new mission. Darkness tells Brett that it is time to finish off George. Brett agrees and is able to capture Samantha again. George shows up but he is also came with Tim Allender who has been missing for over 4 years. Brett is shocked by this but it only makes him more angry. They begin to fight and Brett easily takes down George. Tim is able to hold is ground against Brett for a while. But Tim is soon defeated. Brett then gets ready to kill them. Story 10- The Last Stand: Brett is about to kill both George and Tim when Tim says an old quote that reminded Brett of the good days. This makes Brett relize that he has to stop now. Brett apologizes and is finally back to his old self. Just when things are looking good, Darkness appears and states that he must kill them all himself (Now that Brett won't). It begins to pour down freezing rain and it is obvious that Brett, Tim, and George aren't strong enough to stop him. They keep trying but George is soon injured to badly to continue fighting and so is Tim. Samantha tends to them as Brett tries to fight off Darkness. Brett begins to freeze and get hurt beyond any other time before. Brett soon realizes that he can't stop Darkness so he must get rid of him. Brett uses all of his strength and energy to push Darkness into a frozen lake. Brett saved the day and later recovered from his injuries. Everyone at the school forgave him and Brett threw a big party. During the party Brett met up with Tim, George, Tye, and Samantha. They all hugged and declared that it all was finally over and that they were now free. The New Adventures Part 1- Old Wounds: Brett explains what things have changed since Story 10. It is revealed that he is in charge of the S.S.C now and that Tim has been acting wierd. They get into a short battle with Blade in which they win.When he later talks with Tim, it is revealed that James in coming back and plans on destroying the S.S.C. Thet later get a message from night riser who tells them where to find secret information on James's next attack. They find the information and plan the attack. The New Adventures Part 2- A Different Level: Brett comes to Commander Delta's meeting. He tells George that he can't except the mission because he wants to find out who Night Riser is. Brett later thinks that Corruption is Night Riser. To find out where to find Corruption, Brett visits Francis. Francis tells Brett that Corruption moved away years ago, so it couldn't have been him that sent the letters. Brett later gets another message from Night Riser, telling him to attack the Death Pit next. The New Adventures Part 3- The Death Pit: Brett fights with Commander Delta whether or not they need to go to the Death Pit or not. Brett gets everyone to come along and the attack is ready to be made. They lose contact with George's team and they are ambushed by the Brotherhood of Death. Brett loses most of his team and is able to meet up with Commander Delta and Tim. They track down their team and find out that Rick is there. Brett attacks him and they have a short fight. Rick is defeated after a short fight and Brett gets one more message from Night Riser. The message says that it will all be over soon. The New Adventures Part 4- The Truth: Brett gets a call from Tim to help find missing S.S.C members at Specter's Tree. They find Night Riser waiting for them and he reveals himself to be Nick! Nick explains his plan and escapes. Brett is left alone feeling bad that he endangered the entire S.S.C. He later finds Tim and they agree on not giving up. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: Night Riser finds Brett not to far away from the Death Pit. They both get into a big fight, in which Brett gets hurt. Night Riser has the upper hand until he is stabbed in the back with shards of corn stalks. Brett is able to defeat Night Riser with a punch to the face. Brett later finds Tim injured, and takes him to a place where he can recover. Brett later hears the news that the S.S.C and The Brotherhood of Death worked together to defeat THEM. However, The S.S.C was practically destroyed in the process. Brett says that they can't give up, and that they will bring the S.S.C back. The story ends with Brett and his friends bringing the S.S.C back to life. 'Personality' Brett is a smart and powerful S.S.C member with a short temper at times. Although he can get moody, he cares for his friends. He often looks out for others and often puts their safty over his own. During a fight he will often mock the enemy for his own amusement at their anger. 'Abilities' Brett has the ability to go into an S.S.C coma and fight in almost any situation. He can't hold his breath very long or jump too high. He has a very hard head which allows him to headbutt foes easily. He can also run for a very long time without tiring. The same goes for other workouts. 'Attire' Brett wears a wide variety of clothing with nothing wierd about them. Side-note * Brett Blakley, leader of the S.S.C (end of the year meeting) A hero...thats what people have been calling me...a hero. It is on this day that I not only say goodbye to friends, but I also explain to you...that I am no hero. I have hurt my friends, nearly destroyed the S.S.C, and have often had to crawl my way to victory...I am no hero. It is YOU, the brave fighters of the S.S.C who wake up every day, waiting to show the school and beyond; what the S.S.C can do. YOU are the heroes, I am simply the one who is fortunate enough to be in the presence of people who care about their fellow students and the future that you must bring them. I will be going to collage next year, which will probably be the biggest fight of my life, but I will still be one with the S.S.C...I will still do my best to become as great as all of you. My destiny has just started, and I hope for yours...to be the same. S.S.C forever! 'Trivia' *Brett's character often switches from 1st person to 3rd person. *Originally, there were supposed to be only two Brett Blakley stories. *Signs that Brett still holds in some anger can be noticed in The New Adventures.